


Fire and death

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fire, M/M, Serious Angst Guys, Short, because you will hate me for this, i dont want to spoil it but not everybody survives this, i still cant belive i did this, im sorry, please read it and yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Geralt were out on a contract in the forest, just returning when he smells it.Smoke.Smoke from buildings burning.No no no no no
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Fire and death

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a nightmare of mine. It was written 10 minutes after I woke up. Sorry for any funky mistakes but this is me pouring out my broken heart. This is a real fear of mine.

Geralt were out on a contract in the forest, just returning when he smells it.

Smoke.

Smoke from buildings burning.

No no no no no

He runs. Heart in his throat the entire way.

Jaskier is in the village. He was supposed to be safe there.

When he gets there, all he see is fire. Half of the buildings are burning, there are people running around with buckets, trying to get each other to safety.

Where is he?

He finally finds Jaskier, a sooty mess staring blankly ahead. He is gripping a boys arm, like an anchor, like a lifeline.

Geralt is there in a second, checking Jaskier over. He finally releases the boy but he says nothing, does nothing to reassure Geralt.

When Geralt finally is satisfied Jaskier will live, he sits in front of him, puts his hands on Jaskiers knees, trying to catch his eye.

”Jaskier. Look at me.” He begs.

Finally their eyes meet. Jaskiers face crumples, big ugly tears running down his cheeks, sobs and coughs and hiccups and snot and he pulls back from Geralts touch.

”I couldnt save her. I couldnt save her. I couldnt…” falls from his lips between the sobs, silent so silent.

The boy next to them pipes up, eyes still fixed on the flames from the village.

”The roof of the stable fell in.”

Its a punch to the gut. A stab. A physical pain behind his ribs with every beat of his heart.

”The horses were screaming. My father…” the boy falters.

Roach.

Roach is gone.

Geralt stares at Jaskier, who rocks back and forth with his arms around himself.

Then he scoops the bard into his arms, holding him tight against his chest. Jaskier fights him, but Geralt dont care.

This one is safe. This part of Home is still alive.

He puts his nose in Jaskiers hair. The smell of destruction and smoke clings to him, salt of tears and the scent of sorrow and guilt.

They have nothing.

Not even Jaskiers lute. He left it behind to get to Roach. He was too late.

But Geralt got to keep this small piece of Home. Just this once, he got to keep it.

Bonus:

There is something wrong, he can feel it. There is a smell in the air and screaming from the outside. When Jaskier looks out the window he can only see a grey swirling mess. Oh. Smoke. And through it all he realize it is not human screams. It is the horses. The stable. Fuck! He runs down the stairs, the only thing on his mind is to get to Roach. He doesnt even put on shoes. When he gets there he finds a boy staring at the roaring flames.  
”FATHER!” He screams, again and again.

The doors are open, and you can almost make out the shape of a man through the billowing smoke. Then there is a loud groan from the building, and suddenly the roof caves in. Jaskier screams. It tears out of his lungs, almost involenteraly. The boy screams too. Jaskiers knees threaten to buckle. The smoke Burns in with every breath. The boy next to him tries to run towards the burning inferno. On pure instinct he grabs the boys shoulder. They have to get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry
> 
> Come yell at me at tumblr  
> Dapandapod


End file.
